


Unimaginable Partners

by orphan_account



Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: I'll add more tags as i go, M/M, Patton is a cat, Picani can levitate and is a magician
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-10 09:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15946388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Patton meets Picani, a levitating magician, and they become great friends and they travel the world performing, but some odd occurrences happen. Is there a way to stop these incidents? Or will they learn to live with them?





	1. A Starting Point

Patton was a seemingly normal kid, but the problem was he wasn't normal at all. He could shapeshift into another creature or a normal animal and act human while doing so. Other kids were terrified of him, and he always knew why. People would call him a freak because was a cat yet a human at the same time. But his parents always told him he was special yet other children hated him. When Patton was around 14 he became more vicious and became more out of control easily, scratching, clawing, and biting other people.

 

"Sweetie. You aren't a freak." His mother would always say that to keep him happy, but he'd just storm off to his room. Patton always dreamt of a normal life but that would never come.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Patton's parents later sent him to a laboratory because he started going on rampages ripping everything in the house to shreds and for further testing his abilities. He'd struggle and fight the scientists trying to test him.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


It had been around 6 months since Patton arrived. He had been stabbed with needles, he had drunk a lot of random substances. Today he wanted to escape.. to be free. Patton heard a scientist yell, "Patton! Come in! It's time for another day of testing!" Patton groaned as he stepped out of his room, which to be fair was really small for a 14-year-old. "I'm coming." Patton groaned. Patton walked down the hall and saw the front door open. "Huh. That's strange.." Patton looked down the hall and saw no one else, so he thought to himself, 'I could finally escape this hell-hole.'

 

Patton started dashing towards the entrance. A ton of scientists started chasing him, "YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME!" 

 

Patton started running on all four. Patton looked behind to see around 34 scientists chasing him and yelling, “QUICK! GET HIM! DON’T LET HIM ESCAPE!” 

 

Patton quickly dashed into another room that housed more people, they were like him, ‘special’. One tried burning down its room, another tried freezing it to try and break out. 

 

Patton thought of the right thing to do. He let all of them free, “LET’S BURN DOWN THIS JOINT!” One of them shouted. All of them yelled in agreement. 

 

They had been attacking the building for hours until a small little girl put her hand up to silence the mob of gifted children. “Let me do this, but I need you to run out of here.” All of the others started running towards the open door, with all the scientists unconscious, no one could get in their way. They were finally free. 

 

The little girl started shouting, as she finished her sentence the whole entire laboratory erupted into a series of explosions.

 

Patton was sadly struck by one of the explosions and was sent flying into the woods, unconscious in the air.

  
  
  


Patton woke up around 2 hours later after being struck. No memory of who he was, or what had happened.

 

Patton started living in the woods, slowly regaining his memory. But every time he almost remembered who he was, he would be struck with the thought of what he was which would get him off track.

  
  
  
  
  


2 years later a young man by the name of Emile Picani went on a hike, coincidentally it was the same forest that Patton was in.

  
  


Patton had been preparing breakfast for himself with the fish he caught in the river earlier that morning when he heard the sound of leaves being crushed and twigs snapping. “WHO GOES THERE?!” Patton bellowed, hoping the sounds would stop, yet they didn’t. They came closer and faster. Emerging from the bushes was a man, dressed in a beige cardigan, hair dyed purple, and glasses, round glasses. “Are ya lost little boy?” The man asked. “Little? Did you just call me little?” Patton looked down at his paws and then looked up at the tall man. “I guess I am little. But who are you?”

 

“I am Dr. Emile Picani!” The man said, standing proudly. “And you are?”

 

“W-who am I?” Patton stuttered. Picani started laughing. “You’re funny aren’t ya? Where ya parents?” 

 

“Parents?” Patton started thinking. “Parents. Parents? Patton! Oh, Patton! Patton is my name!” 

 

“Well nice to meet ya, Patton! You seem to be a little bit furry..?”

 

“Yeah. I noticed that.”

 

Patton started thinking again, “The last thing I remember is flying through the air out of a laboratory.”

 

“A laboratory?” Picani froze, “Do you remember the name of the laboratory?”

 

“I think I do.. let’s see. I think it was  GO7..”

 

Picani froze at that name, “GO7? I-I went to GO7 years ago. Around 6 years ago.”

 

“Why’d you go there?”

 

“I can do some neat things.. but I don’t like telling the world so I tell them that I’m a magician!” 

 

Patton gasped, “Can you show me?”

 

Picani patted Patton on the shoulder laughing, “Sure kiddo!” Picani jumped in the air and froze in the air, “Ta-da!” Patton gasped again, “That’s cool!” Picani floated down slowly to the ground, “So kiddo. What can you do?” 

 

“I-I don’t know.” Patton admitted truthfully. “Do ya maybe wanna come with me? Since you can’t find your family..”

 

“Sure! That’d be amazing! I kind of hate living in the forest.” Patton climbed on top of Picani like a little child would do with their parent(s). 

 

Picani and Patton started walking back towards the city. Which took them 2 hours to walk there, then they took a cab to Picani’s apartment. 

 

“Well.. welcome to your new life Patton!”

 

Patton gasped at the sight of Picani’s apartment, it was large and spacious. There were posters plastered on the wall of shows and cartoons, figurines lined the shelves, and the living room had a nice TV that was playing Steven Universe on it.

 

“This an amazing apartment!”

 

“Let me show you to your room!” Picani led Patton upstairs to an empty room, “Just ask me if you want me to put anything in it!” 

 

“Could you get a cat bed? I’m used to sleeping on those..”

 

“I could get one tomorrow! I promise on it!”

 

“Thanks, Picani.” Patton started walking on all four and walking around Picani’s legs, purring while doing so. “Awwh.. can I call you Catton?” Picani started to giggle at the joke he made. Picani started petting Patton would make him giggle. “Awwh! You’re so cute!” Picani headed back downstairs to his couch followed by Patton, which caused Patton to jump on his lap and curl up then fall asleep. For some odd reason, Picani felt relaxed having this little child in his life now. He used to have an empty hole in his heart. Now it was filled. “I like you, Patton. I-I want to adopt you as my own child..” Patton, of course, didn’t hear what Picani said, but either way, Picani was still happy.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


i’m gonna pause on the gifted ones and work on this story if that’s okay with y’all i’ve gotten so much love and support on the gifted ones and i’ve kind of wanted to write a new story i just got tired of writing the gifted ones i kind of didn’t like the gifted ones to be honest so accept this one i feel like it’s cooler and has more of a chance out on the internets so yeah enjoy this story <3

  
  


so like i think the first chapter is cute.


	2. Roman, Logan, and Virgil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 'other' side of the story.

Roman, Virgil, and Logan all lived in the same apartment. They were normal simple living people. Today someone new moved into their apartment.

 

Hours had passed when a knock on the door was heard. Roman shot up off of the couch and rushed to the front door to open it, “Hello my fine sir!” 

“Hey there!” Roman and the man both shook hands. “My name is Roman.” Roman said as he kept shaking his hand.

“Um.. my name is Thomas.” Logan and Virgil had walked over to the front door by now.

“Hello. My name is Logan, and this is Virgil.” Logan had pointed to Virgil, who was standing behind him. “Yo.” Virgil walked silently back towards his room. “Virgil isn’t one for.. conversations.” Thomas laughed a little bit at that statement, “Roman still hasn’t got over Picani leaving us to pursue his dream of being a magician.” Logan looked over towards Roman who had walked over to the couch and collapsed on it and started crying. “Roman, stop acting like a child.” Roman sniffled, “But I miss him..” 

“Roman, you’ve been talking about at him for months even though he left years ago.”

“BUT I STILL MISS HIM!” Roman ran back to his room and slammed the door, crying could be heard from his room. “How will we deal with him?”

“I don’t know. I literally just walked into this apartment. How am I supposed to know how to help him?” Thomas laughed a little bit. Logan led Thomas to his room, “And this is your room, it was originally Picani’s room, but of course he moved out. To be honest I still kind of miss him. He was an amazing roommate.” 

 

Hours passed after Thomas entered their apartment, and into their lives. They ordered pizza to talk over and introduce themselves. “So. My name is Logan.”

“I am Roman, your dashing prince.”

“Yo, Virgil is my name, don’t wear it out.”

“I guess it’s my turn? The name’s Thomas.”

Roman quickly nudged Logan, “Should we tell him?”

“If you want to.”

“Can we trust him?”

Virgil jumped into the conversation, “Looks like we can trust him. He seems very trustworthy.”

“Fine. But who will be the one to tell him?”

Logan raised his hand, “I’ll do it.”

“Thomas? Would you care to speak with us?”

“Sure..?”

Logan brought over Virgil and Roman to the couch, and invited Thomas over to sit down with them, “So I think you see us a little strange, right?”

“Kind of. It seems like you’re hiding something.”

Roman quickly blurted out, “WE POSSESS SOME SORT OF POWERS!” Roman fell to the ground after shouting. “What?” Thomas started to panic, “Wha- what? What!?” Thomas fell to the floor too, unconscious. 

Roman stood back up, “I think we broke him?”

Logan stood up and fixed his glasses, “Most people freak out when we tell them, it’s completely normal.”

Virgil started to laugh, “Maybe I could wake him up..? May I?”

“How can I trust you Virgil? Last time you woke someone up from fainting you hurt them.” 

Virgil scoffed at Roman’s statement, “Just if I sent someone into my room doesn’t mean I hurt them. I can throw people through walls if I want to. They wouldn’t even be hurt.”

Logan fixed his glasses again, “It can still hurt them. They could collide into the wall in your room, remember last time? You made someone leave this apartment complex because you scared them half to death.”

“I will wake him up.” Roman said as he walked towards the two men arguing. “You sure Roman?”

“A little shock won’t hurt him.. right?”

“You can do it if you want. Try not to hurt him.. okay?”

Roman nodded. Roman walked towards the Thomas lying on the floor, Roman started to rub his hands together, creating a static field around his hand, he knelt down and placed his hands on top of Thomas, giving him a shock. Thomas woke up screaming.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

i love me some good cliffhangers, so are you excited to see how this story turns out? i’ve decided to start writing around 3 pages on google docs each. they seem short on ao3 but on google docs they seem pretty long. i hope you’re enjoying this story i kind of enjoy it. eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE


	3. An Exciting Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one is a little short. Patton's first day in Picani's life.

Patton slept happily on the couch waiting for morning. He was awoke by Picani panicking. “Where is it?! Where is it?!” Picani groaned, “I can’t find my wallet!”

“Why do you need your wallet?”

“I’m going to the store to shop for food and get you that cat bed.”

“Oohh! Can I come?”

“Mmm..? Sure!”

Patton climbed on top of Picani again. “ONWARDS!”

“I need my wallet..” Picani started to laugh at how eager Patton was to go back outside. “AH-HA! FOUND IT!” Picani reached down and grabbed his wallet that was on the spot where Patton was sleeping.

“I also need new clothes.” Patton looked down at his clothes, they were ripped and had ashes all over them. “I can help ya there!” Picani started to float off the ground and headed towards the door opening it and floating outside then making sure to lock it. “Society isn’t scared of me.. but sadly society is scared of people like you so be careful please.” Patton nodded. 

Picani started flying towards the road and started going on that route. He started to hum to himself which turned into singing.

After around 15 minutes they arrived at the store, which instead of walking in, they flew in. A lot of people on crowds gasped, “It’s the famous magician Picani!”

“But what’s that on his back?” Patton smiled at everyone.

“It seems to be a cat.”

“No it’s a human!”

“No it’s both!”

Everyone who saw him gave him a face of disgust. Patton started to tear up. Picani tried to comfort Patton, “Shh Patton.. it’s all right..” 

Patton huddled in close to Picani to make sure no one saw him. Picani headed other towards the clothes section to get new clothes for Patton. “I could try and find better versions of your current clothes, but you possibly don’t like wearing a suit.” Patton frowned and hopped off of Picani. Patton pulled down a baby blue polo shirt, a beige cardigan, and some cargo shorts. “Do you really want those?” Patton nodded. “Okay.. when we get back I’ll cut a hole for your tail to go through!” Patton hopped back onto Picani, “What are we going to have for dinner?”

“What do you want?”

“Fish or Chicken!”

“How ‘bout.. chicken noodle soup?”

“YEAH!” Patton was now very excited.

 

 

 

 

wow this was very short sorry hhhhh i'll post a longer chapter next time i promise!


	4. A Mix of Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oooOOOOOOOOO screams

Patton and Picani finished up shopping earlier that day and headed home with all groceries and Patton’s new clothes that they had purchased. “Maybe today I could visit my old roommates!”

Patton tilted his head in confusion, “You had other roommates?”

Picani nodded, “I visit them once in a while.”

“Can we go visit them!?” Patton started jumping up and down.

Picani started to laugh, “Sure thing kiddo!” Picani set down the bags of the groceries, and the clothing, “Let’s quickly cut out that hole for your tail in the pants.” Picani grabbed a tape measure and some scissors and the pants. Picani started by measuring Patton’s tail and then applying the measurements to the pants. Then he started cutting away, after around 35 minutes they were done, “Try them on kiddo!” 

Patton slid on the pants, “They feel comfortable!” Patton put on the shirt and put the cardigan around his neck, “How do I look?” Picani gasped, “Awwwh! You look adorable!”

“Can we just go already?”

“Okay kiddo.”

Picani grabbed Patton’s paw and they went out the door. “I’m excited to meet your old roommates!”

“They’re kind of... what’s the word I'm looking for.. oh yes, weird.”

 

It took them around 23 minutes to arrive at the apartment complex where Picani used to live. They started heading up the stairs when they heard arguing from Picani’s old apartment. They quietly knocked on the door, footsteps could be heard running towards the door. Picani and Patton were greeted by a smiling Roman, “PICANI!? PICANI IS THAT YOU!?” Roman brought Picani into a hug, “I MISSED YOU! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!”

“I missed you too Roman.”

Patton stood beside Picani, smiling.

“And who’s this little kid?”

“That’s Patton, I actually found him in the woods living on his own.”

“Awwhhh, he looks like a cat!”

Patton let out a little mew. Picani leaned in towards Roman and whispered to him, “To be honest, I think he’s a shapeshifter, though he hasn’t let out any signs of changing, so how else could he be a cat?”

Roman whispered back, “He could be a shapeshifter, BUT HE’S JUST SO DARN CUTE!” Roman brought Patton into a hug, “I just want to hug and squeeze you all day you little kitten!”

Patton started to hiss at Roman. “Feisty one he is! You have to respect your princes!” Patton scoffed at what Roman said. Patton paraded inside the apartment, three men sitting on the couch caught Patton’s attention, “Picani? Who are those people?” Picani walked over towards where Patton was pointing, “I only know two of those people, I don’t know who the third one is, but the other two are Virgil and Logan.” The three of them got up and walked towards the others. “I am Logan.’”

“Yo. Virgil.”

“Oh um..” Thomas was looking directly at Patton, “Wha- wh- what and who are you?”

Patton looked at Thomas, “I’m Patton, and I’m a cat-human hybrid.”

“Oh.. my name is Thomas.”

Patton looked back at Picani, “What did you mean by they were weird..?” Roman quickly turned towards Picani, “You told him we were weird?” Roman scoffed. “We’re not weird.” Virgil said walking closer towards Picani, “Are you making lies about us?” 

“No no no no no! It’s just I haven’t told him about you all.”

“Then should we explain..?”

“I don’t know, I literally just found him yesterday.”

“Ahem. I’ll speak up, my name is Logan, and I can bend physics.”

“Name’s Virgil, I can teleport.”

“I am Roman, your dashing prince, and I can manipulate electricity and other energys like that.”

“I-I haven’t said this yet, but um.. my name’s Thomas, and I can.. change or add parts to my body and change my size..? I can also do it to other people..”

 

“Thomas hasn’t met me yet, I am Dr. Emile Picani, part-time therapist and part-time magician, I can levitate and create objects by drawing them.”

“I’m Patton! A cat-human hybrid, I also found out if I’m happy it makes other people happy! It’s like I can control emotions in a way..” 

Picani clapped his hands, “Okay! We’ve all introduced ourselves! Do we maybe want to show examples of our abilities?”

“Sure if you want.”

Logan fixed his glasses, “I only use my ability in dire situations, so I will not demonstrate.”

Roman spoke up, “I can show mine!” Roman started rubbing his hands together and walked over towards Patton, he put his hand on Patton, “Ouch! That stung..” Roman laughed, “Sorry!”

Thomas stood in place, “I guess it’s my turn.. which do you want to see?”

Picani raised a hand, “I would enjoy to see you change size.”

“Oh okay..” Thomas looked around, taking a deep breath, but stopped quickly, “Small or large?”

“Small, I do not want another broken apartment.” All eyes shot towards Roman, “Okay I’m sorry for destroying the last apartment, okay?” Everyone turned back towards Thomas, “Okay..” Thomas took a deep breath before shrinking down to the size of Patton. Thomas let out a small laugh as he fell to the floor laughing, “I haven’t shrunk down like this in forever! It feels amazing!” Logan quickly turned towards Picani, “What happened to Remy?”

“Oh he’s always at work now. He works at Starbucks. But he does come home to sleep, I just rarely see him.”

“Could you bring him over?”

“Uh.. sure?”

Picani walked into another room and pulled out his phone and called Remy, “Hi Remy! Is it okay if come over to the old apartment complex? Mhm, you’re already here? Oh don’t you tell m-” Before Picani could finish his sentence, Remy hang up, and a knock could be heard on the front door. 

Picani quickly ran back into the living room, “Oh no.” Roman opened the door to be greeted with no one. Picani groaned, “Remy it isn’t funny anymore.” Suddenly Remy appeared at the front door, laughing, “Ha! It’s always funny! Your expressions are priceless!” Patton and Thomas screamed, “WHA- HO- HUH!?” 

Picani frowned, “Stop using your invisibility like this. And please tell me you didn’t use your possession today.” Remy scoffed, “I didn’t use my possession today, stop worrying about me. I’m an independent person.”

Patton was amazed, “I knew half of earth’s population was powered like this, but I never knew I’d find you all!”

Remy froze, “Woah woah woah woah, hold up little cat, half of the world’s population is powered like us?”

Patton nodded, “But half of the world doesn’t know about us, because we’re put into testing facilities. I escaped from the one I was put in.”

 

 

 

After hours of them talking to each other Picani, Patton, and Remy headed back to Picani’s apartment.

“Picani? I really liked them, could we visit them again?”

Picani laughed, “Next thing I think you want is to move in with them!” 

 

 

 

 

 

Picani whispered to Remy, “I actually want to move back in with them.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

WOW that was not five pages of writing only 4. so okay so like cliffhangers are my favorite things in the world, so there might be a lot i dunno. so if you would like to share your opinions with me, leave them in the comments! i’ll try to respond! okay bye - Comet! <3


	5. rest in pieces

this story is dead, sorry. i just gotta go more easy on myself, school is getting in the way so i'm ending THIS story too 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

sorry.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

but i really do love y'all

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

aight goodbye!


End file.
